gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Caddy
Yes (GTA VC, GTA SA and GTA V) Parked (GTA VCS and TBoGT; Multiplayer-only) No (TBoGT; Story mode) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = TBOGT |modelname = caddy (All games) caddy2 (GTA V; Civilian variant) |handlingname = GOLFCART (3D Universe) CADDY (HD Universe) CADDY2 (GTA V; Civilian variant) |textlabelname = CADDY |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Caddy is a golf cart in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is manufactured by ProLaps, and in Grand Theft Auto V, it is manufactured by Nagasaki. Design For many of its appearances, the Caddy's compact, open air design has remained unchanged, with the exception of several minor cosmetic modifications, such as a higher frontage in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and roof framing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Caddy is naturally found at the golfing areas in both Vice City and the State of San Andreas. The Caddy's engine is small and, as a result, typically emits a quieter humming engine noise. 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, entering a Caddy automatically equips the player with a Golf Club as a melee weapon, providing the melee space is not already occupied. The Caddy is the official gang car of the Leaf Link Golfers, although they are usually only ever seen driving it inside or around the Golf Course. Stealing it from golfers will result in being dragged out of the cart and beaten by golfers with golf clubs. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Caddy retains its appearance as the 3D Universe version; although having been reworked to sport more detailing, the Caddy is devoid of any headlights and taillights. Unlike earlier renditions, the only body color available on a Caddy is glossy white, and the Caddy feature noticeable wear and tear. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Caddy makes a return and looks very similar to the version in TBoGT, except that appears with more colors. There are 2 variants, which there is a minor difference between those found on Los Santos and those found in Blaine County: * The "Golfer" Caddy, which is the same in TBoGT, except the detailed and cleaner texture, the absence of armrest and the more visible front vent. Sometimes, it can be found loaded either with a bag or a bottle. Only spawns at the Los Santos Golf Club, used by the active golf players around the facility, as well as parked on the small parking lot. * The "Utility" Caddy, which looks older and cheaper. This version features a lower frontage, different windshield framing, simple seats and small headlights. This variant often spawns dirty and, randomly, with or without roof. However, the same one can be detached with a hard collision, especially over the roof frame area. It spawns more frequently in Sandy Shores and rarely at the Los Santos Golf Club. It appears to be equipped with Daytime Running Lights, a bizarre detail for an otherwise cheap and utilitarian vehicle. Current Design Gallery Golf Caddy= |-| Civilian Caddy= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Caddy is very light but very slow, and has a high center of gravity, causing it to take damage quickly, bounce around more violently and roll easily; as such, caution must be exercised when driving along a roadway where vehicles travel in high speeds. While the Caddy's bottom-heavy weight distribution means that it is less likely to rest upside down after a roll, the Caddy may end up resting on its back, immobilizing it. Since it has no doors, the player is particularly vulnerable when having a wanted level, as the player will be instantaneously pulled out by a police officer and arrested if the Caddy is travelling in low speeds. Its light weight and slow speed also makes it susceptible to any police car. It appears to be powered by an electric battery, as sparks will come out of the vehicle when damaged, similar to the Baggage Handler. 3D Universe Overview The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Caddy is the slowest car in the game, with a top speed of 21 mph. It also takes less damage, and is very easy to cripple, However, it possesses more heightened suspensions and good hill climbing power, thanks to its weak but effective RWD drivetrain. Like the Forklift, the Caddy sports an engine that barely makes a sound, which can only be heard when driving in quiet areas and with radio turned off. Said engine is possibly located in the rear section of the vehicle. TBOGT Overview Electric |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Grand Theft Auto V The Caddy has a small electric engine which powers it up to basic speeds. It has decent acceleration, but a very low top speed. The Caddy is not meant to travel at high speeds, and as such, it is particularly unpredictable, seemingly alternating between understeer or oversteer. The small wheelbase gives it a very tight cornering radius at low speeds though. Crash deformation is unsurprisingly poor, taking as few as one hits to be completely disabled. The Caddy's low weight means it is knocked off the road by almost any other cars, especially large ones such as the Sandking, Dubsta 6x6, or Insurgent. GTA V Overview Electric |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Variants ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *A caged Caddy appears in the mission Practice Swing. In said mission, an unnamed union official is strapped to the vehicle and is forced to leak information to Rocco Pelosi while tied to the vehicle. Since Luis has to torture the union official by sending golf balls, the cage protects Rocco from the oncoming balls. This Caddy, which can be obtained with a trick, does not feature working doors, as anyone entering it will enter as if it has no doors; the cage is merely a prop which can be toggled on or off. Caddy-TBOGT-caged-front.jpg|Caged variant of the TBOGT Caddy featured in "Practice Swing". Image Gallery FireflyIsland-GTA4-miniaturegolfcourse.jpg|One spawn point for the Caddy in TBoGT is the minigolf course in Firefly Island. Caddy-TBoGT-front.jpg| Caddy2Topless-GTAV-front.png|Civilian Caddy without a roof. (Rear quarter view) Caddy-GTAV.jpg|Beta Caddy in the first GTA V trailer. Note the armrest, which is abscent in GTA V. Caddy-GTAV-rear .jpg|The rear of the Caddy in GTA V. Caddy-GTAV-Front-Dirty.png|A Civilian Caddy in Sandy Shores, GTA V (Rear quarter view). Caddy-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Golfer Caddy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Caddy2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Civilian Caddy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Four Iron - Four Caddies are parked around the golf structure where the target is playing. * Phnom Penh '86 - Two always will spawn parked directly under the helicopter's path in Leaf Links, for some unknown reason. * Stunt Boat Challenge - At Leaf Links, the player must jump a ramp, passing over a Caddy and three golfers. The Ballad of Gay Tony * Practice Swing - Used by Luis and Gay Tony as a getaway vehicle. Notable Owners *Rocco Pelosi owns a caged variant. *Golfers Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Driven around the Leaf Links golf course by golfers around noon. * Parked in bushes in Ocean Beach near the lighthouse. * Can be spawned using a cheat: ** PS2: CIRCLE, L1, UP, R1, L2, X, R1, L1, CIRCLE, X ** PC: BETTERTHANWALKING ** Xbox: B, L, Up, R, White, A, R, L, B, A ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Often found in the car park of the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. * Driving around the golf course at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. * At the movie studio in Vinewood, Los Santos. * Driving around at the Yellow Bell Golf Course. * Can be spawned using a cheat : ** PS2: Circle, L1, Up, R1, L2, X, R1, L1, Circle, X ** PC: rzhsuew ** Xbox: B, LT, D-Pad Up, RT, White, A, RT, LT, B, A ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Inside the Leaf Links golf course by the tennis court. In the PlayStation 2 version of the game, the Caddy may be used to trigger the Caddy Daddy side-mission. * At the InterGlobal movie studio in Prawn Island and also near the entrance of the Leaf Links Golf Club. The Ballad of Gay Tony * During "Practice Swing", which is the only way to get one in single player. After the final objective (driving Tony back to his apartment in the Caddy), the vehicle should be right behind you. Then simply take it and park it at the safehouse. * Near the mini golf course on Firefly Island in multiplayer. * Found at the golf course in western Algonquin in multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Golf * Mostly found at the Los Santos Golf Club. * Can be spawned with the cheat code button combinations; ** , LB, , RB, , , RB, LB, , (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , (PlayStation 3) Civilian * The version without the roof can be sometimes found in Sandy Shores along with the normal one. * For some reason, the Utility Caddy will sometimes appear in the Los Santos Golf Club after playing golf. Video Trivia General * The Caddy plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: K-Rose * A "Caddy" in golf is someone who carries a player's bag and clubs from hole to hole, giving advice where needed. This references its purpose in the games it appeared. 3D Universe * In Vice City, the Caddy that is located in the bushes is not visible before entering it. Even if you manage to see it in a helicopter (using the bottom-view camera), the Caddy is still "invisible". Probably it happens because the Caddy is supposed to spawn at the golf club, but since the place doesn't allow weapons, Rockstar made another spawn location, which is a bit tricky, unless the player is good at seeking places. * In San Andreas, pulling a pedestrian out of the Caddy results in the pedestrian getting wasted. * If hydraulics are installed on the Caddy, its body will levitate over the wheels once the hydraulics are activated as the Caddy lacks the model for axles with hydraulics. HD Universe * The Caddy in The Ballad of Gay Tony is indicated to be manufactured by ProLaps (stamped with a "ProLaps Golf" badge, likely parodying Nike Golf, even though the GTA IV equivalent of Nike is Eris * The Caddy in TBoGT will always spawns dirty. Even cleaning the vehicle by trainers will not work. * Although it is most likely an electric vehicle, Luis will "start" it and in addition a starter can be heard, most likely a developer's oversight. * In TBoGT, the rims seen on on the Caddy are scaled down versions of the ones seen on the Fortune. * As it said previously, in GTA V, the utility Caddy can spawn in the Golf Club. Interestingly, it features other colors and a cleaner bodywork. This is likely a glitch, as the Civilian Caddy and the Golfer Caddy shares their GXT names, thus making no technical differences between them. * All civilian Caddys seem to have the unique custom plates "STATE GAMBLER ALL OR NOTHING". * The Caddy actually doesn't have any working external lights (except the utility variant in GTA V). Other vehicles that doesn't have external lights are The Liberator and the Tractor. Navigation }} de:Caddy es:Caddy fr:Caddy nl:Caddy pl:Wózek golfowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by ProLaps Category:Electric Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles